Teachings Of A Time Traveling Fox
by Buffmanican
Summary: Disaster had struck, the alliance had shattered. Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, had no other choice then to return to the past. He had hoped Naruto would remember but unfortunately he hadn't. Now Kurama has decided to teach his host and lead him to a hopefully brighter future. He knew there were going to be many struggles along the way. He didn't anticipate how dangerous it would be.
1. Chapter 1: Kurama, Naruto's New Teacher

A.N. So here is the first chapter of my supposed rewrite of Back to the Past. Although not really. I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter One: Kurama, Naruto's new teacher

He tosses fitfully in his sleep. Dreams filled of blood plagued his mind. A horrific war raged around him. The smell of ash and countless rotting dead assailed his senses. His vision was stained red. He shifted in his sleep, the blankets tangled around him like a constricting snake. He jolted but sleep still held him captive. In the dream he was held up by a strong hand, his neck caught in the vice like grip. He couldn't breath... red eyes filled his vision, black twirling in the bloody pools.

A piercing scream left his mouth as he shot up in bed finally banishing the dark images. His body shook with fear and desperation. Sweat drenched his white nightshirt. It clung to his body in an uncomfortable sodden mess. He brushed the pasty wet hair out of his eyes and finally got out of bed.

The light was on in a flash and he looked around him trying to find what was stalking him. His nerves were on fire warning him of some unknown presence. But the longer he looked around the more he began to realize he was alone. Utterly alone, like always. He calmed down slowly; staring into the corners of his messy room. It felt to cluttered. He could hardly stand it. Swallowing past a dry throat he left the room and headed into the bathroom.

He soaked in the warm water for a time, letting the steam clear his head and the warmth sooth his body. After some time he got out and headed to the mirror. He gazed at his reflection, for some reason he felt out of place. His blond hair seemed to bright, his blue eyes seemed to full of life, though they were still duller then most children at the age of ten. He knew behind them was a sadness, but this look was different then he felt it should be. Too innocent and naive.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was confused and didn't understand what had just happened. With a towel around his waist he trudged back into his room and plopped down on his bed. He would think about it later. He had class tomorrow. He needed to good. He had to pass. He must become Hokage.

* * *

Kurama brooded in Naruto's mindscape. He was hoping Naruto would remember the future in which they came from. But alas no. His mind had been only filled with nightmares since their return two months ago. He had slept for some time for within Naruto, regaining strength after such a feat as time travel.

The war had shifted into something else entirely. The Allied Forces had crumbled and a war like none other had broken out all thanks to Madara. It was nearly over and Kurama had only had one choice. He needed to bring Naruto back to the past. But now his host had no memory of what had happened. It was up to him to guide him to a better future now. And hopefully Naruto would remember along the way. Only that wish was completely selfish. He didn't want his host to forget him.

* * *

Naruto had been sick the first month of his return. His chakra was in chaos and the Kyuubi had been incapacitated and couldn't help regulate it. When he had woken he did everything to calm the turmoil within Naruto. He relaxed his hosts chakra and got him to normal. He had had to take a vast amount of chakra from Naruto. He had to much for his body's now small and untrained size. it was dangerous especially since Kurama had reunited his yin and yang chakra.

But now things were good again.

Now Naruto sat in class. It had already been a long day and he was in a foul mood. He had been up almost all night because of nightmares. Then once again he had lost to Sasuke Uchiha. It was the same as ever. He would challenge him spouting his spill about becoming Hokage; only he ended up flat on his back. Sasuke had stood above him but once again Naruto had seen that hatred, but luckily it wasn't directed at him like everyone else.

Class was almost over now, he sighed and laid his head on the desk. He didn't feel like listening to Iruka anymore. He still had two years of the academy left. He just had to stick it though and actually complete the graduation exam and become a ninja. Then he was on his way of becoming Hokage.

The bell finally rang and he left out the window ignoring Iruka-sensei's yells of protest. He laughed heartily, though mostly false, and ran towards his favorite place to eat. Ichiraku's Ramen. He smiled at the old man. "Hey old man, one miso ramen please."

Soon the ramen was placed in front of him. he dug in quickly because he was hungry and a bottomless pit. He sighed when he finished and paid his tab before leaving and heading back to his apartment. He dug his hands into his pockets and looked down at the ground.

It was more of an unconscious effort to avoid the hateful gazes that were sent his way. It hurt inside, he didn't understand why. He felt so alone…

" _ **You are not alone…**_ "

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. There had been a deep voice talking, to him? he shook his head, no one talked to him voluntarily. He kept walking, anxiety was creeping up on him.

He finally made it to his apartment and locked the door behind him. he wasn't to aware that if a ninja really wanted to get into his apartment they could without much difficulty. He had no traps or seals to prevent them from doing so. But of course he wasn't even thinking of that possibility.

He went through his nightly routines of getting washed up and ready for bed.

Kurama sighed withing the cage. He had tried to reach Naruto. The boys thoughts were depressing. It made him miss the strong confidant young man his host had grown into. He was determined to lead Naruto down a path to greatness, to help him achieve his goal to become Hokage.

The great fox shifted into his cage. Naruto would be weary of him at first. He had to play his cards right. Naruto saw him as a demon right now. And when he found out he was sealed in him he would be scared. He would understand why people hated him. and he wouldn't have Iruka to restore confidence in himself as a ninja and citizen of the village hidden in the leaves.

He closed his eyes letting his options run before him. he could try and convince Naruto he was good. But the boy would probably go running to the Third for advice. And he had no doubt that Sarutobi would tell Naruto never to trust him.

He could use Minato's intentions in his favor. "Hmm, that might work." He mussed to himself. "I could convince Naruto I was a gift from the forth. I'll be honest of what I am but explain the fourths intentions of having me sealed in him. I could stroke his ego and convince him i'm here to help him become Hokage… yes that may work."

* * *

Kurama watched Naruto from his place within his body. He had put a henge on himself to disguise what and who he was. More or less to be less intimidating to Naruto when he finally reached him. He had been working on getting Naruto to enter his mindscape. Only the boy was as clueless as ever.

The great fox, now in the guise of a human sage, ran a hand through his thick long red locks. He had a tuft a coarse hair on his chin in a short goatee. Red eyes surveyed the cage looking for weaknesses. He wasn't planning on escaping. He just needed to pull Naruto into the mindscape.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he prodded a weak spot in Naruto's unconscious mind. He tugged at it trying to get Naruto to notice. Sure enough the boy stirred in his seat uncomfortably. He had been about to make a loud remark but stopped right before. A few kids looked at him curiously. They hadn't expected him to stop speaking. After all he was an insufferable loud mouth.

Kurama tugged at it again. Naruto had a focused look on his face. He was actually trying to figure out what it was tugging at his conscious. Iruka was busy giving a lecture so he didn't notice Naruto right away. He had Naruto's attention now. " _ **Naruto...**_ " he called out to him. His voice was warm and inviting.

Naruto jumped and looked around to find who had called out to him. No one was looking at him. Iruka wasn't even paying attention to him. He blinked a few times before setting and looking back at the board.

The fox grumbled, he was so close. " _ **Naruto...**_ " he called out again. He reached out trying to suck Naruto into his mindscape. He just needed the boy to be aware of him. Naruto had blanched again and looked around. Kurama could feel his irritation now. " _ **Naruto look within yourself.**_ "

Naruto shook his head. "What..." he spoke aloud but still in a whisper.

" _ **Look within Naruto. Don't speak aloud**_."

A deep look of concentration crossed Naruto's face as he tried to focus on the voice. " _Who are you? How are you speaking to me_?" He sent mentally. He wasn't sure why he was even talking to this... whatever it was.

Kurama smirked and finally pulled Naruto inside his mindscape. He watched the boy carefully. He was honest wit himself, he despised that damned orange jumpsuit.

Naruto stared at the man behind the bars. He sat in the sewer water as if it didn't bother him one bit. He wore a deep rust colored kimono with a matching sash. He had long red hair, akin to an Uzumaki, (but he didn't know that yet) he had red eyes with narrow pupils like a cats. He sat crossed legged revealing that he was shoe less and had clawed toes, so were his fingers. The claws looked deadly. He was odd but the most bizarre part of his were the long nine red tails swaying behind him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "Who the hell are you?" He pointed at him accusingly.

Kurama chuckled and smiled at Naruto, he let his fangs peak out. " _ **I am Kurama, the Great Fox Sage, I am here to help you become Hokage and make you strong.**_ "

He was given a strange distrustful look. "Okay... well... er... where am I then?"

" _ **You are in your own mind, very few are capable of reaching such a plane. I have been trying to reach you for some time Naruto. You see, I am a gift from the Forth Hokage. I am a spirit sealed inside you to train you, to help you become strong.**_ "

Naruto smiled wide and jumped up and whooped. "Oh yeah! That's so cool!" Kurama had forgotten how easy it was for Naruto to trust people. He repressed an exasperated sigh. Despite that he was glad Naruto trusted him. For now. As soon as he found out he was really the Kyuubi things may change.

The nine tails stood and approached the bars of his cage. " _ **Naruto, I have one condition for training you. You can tell no one of my existence... at least for now.**_ "

Naruto tilted his head as a confused glint entered his eyes and he frowned. "What? why?"

Kurama grinned, " _ **because a ninja should never reveal his secrets. And I would rather not have anyone try and interfere with your training. In this world some frown upon being taught by creatures such as I. The people of this village are already blind and don't trust you as of now. You don't want to give them more reason to fear you right?**_ "

The jinchuriki nodded his head though he didn't quite understand.

" _ **Good, we shall speak again soon. Your class is about to end**_."

* * *

A.N. Alright guys this was the first chapter. This was going to be a rewrite of my other time travel fic Back to the Past but many wanted me to continue that one so I decided to keep it open for now. I wont be focusing on that one though because I want to explore this one more. Well tell me what you think of this one.


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

A.N. So I am actually pretty pumped about this story and actually have some time to write more. Mostly because I got off work early. I make no promises whatsoever to update fast because my schedule is very fluid and can change week to week.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the cover pic I wanted to use. Anyway here it is.

* * *

Chapter Two: Training Begins

The kunai hit the target, though no where near the center. Its thrower groaned in irritation. He was covered in sweat already. He had been practicing for nearly three hours now and had made minimal progress so far. " _Why isn't it working! Damn sage you said I would get better_."

Kurama shook his head and sighed. " _ **Naruto you wont become Hokage over night. It is only your first day of training**_." The fox was seated within his cage, still in his sage form, with his hand patiently in his lap. He was a very patient being. Time was something that passed differently for the fox. Hours of slow progress hardly miffed him.

Standing he pulled Naruto into his realm. " ** _You need to accept that some things take time_**."

Naruto huffed and pouted slightly as he looked at his new sensei. "But Sasuke already has this down and he hardly tries."

Kurama chuckled and gave him an amused smile. " _ **Hard work will pay off. You were not born a genius like Sasuke Uchiha. Even he is not as great as some people, which you will find out one day. I tell you what Naruto, if you work hard every day and practice religiously you will far surpass the Uchiha. People like him lose track of their peers progress and think they are already above everyone else. They lose sight and don't realize that they have already been passed up**_."

"But... things just come so easy to him."

The fox sage nodded. " _ **That may be true, things will always go easy for him. You will be great though... or do you not belive you can?**_ "

Naruto blinked up at him. "What no... I swear I can!"

" ** _Can or will?_** "

A confidant and determined look crossed Naruto's features. "I will become Hokage! Dattebayo!"

* * *

The Kyuubi watched Naruto train. He wasn't sure whether he should try to prevent events from happening or just guide his host through them to the best of his abilities. He didn't know if things would be different this time around or not. He scratched his chin and looked at the bars of his cage. He was surprised the boy hadn't asked why he was caged yet.

His musing ended when Naruto finally dropped to the ground. He felt his exhaustion. Luckily the boy would heal overnight because of his abilities. It was an automatic response. Even if Kurama wanted to let Naruto suffer the seal forced his chakra to heal him anyway. " _ **That is good enough for today Naruto. You have class tomorrow. In a few months in the graduation exam you will pass it.**_ "

Naruto groaned gratefully. "Yosh dattebayo!" he called out and stood. He still had some energy. Kurama smiled, he would make use of Naruto's amazing stamina.

" _ **Alright brat head home.**_ "

"Hey! I'm not a brat you creepy old sage!" Naruto glared at the practice target. He had spoken aloud.

" _ **I'm not creepy... and stop speaking aloud when you talk to me. People will question your sanity.**_ "

Naruto rolled his eyes and started towards his apartment. " _Yeah, yeah old man._ " Kurama snorted before cutting off the mental link. The jinchuriki made his way home. With a heavy sigh he laid on his bed and smiled softly. He was actually happy right now. There was someone who believed in him. There was someone who wanted to help him. He was still confused about Kurama's sudden appearance but he was glad he was there. With his guidance he would become Hokage.

That night he had no nightmares. He had curled up and slept peacefully. Naruto was unaware that Kurama was soothing him with his own chakra and blocking those dreams. The fox needed Naruto focused. He couldn't have him sleeping through class anymore. Even if there was only a month left. If Naruto didn't pass he would take the scroll. That was alright since he would pass anyway. Hopefully. And that troublesome Mizuki would be dealt with.

Kurama stroked his chin. Maybe he should have Naruto fail on purpose. Naruto was still to ignorant to think about the future besides becoming Hokage. He probably wouldn't even think about it if Kurama told him to fail. Or just neglected to teach him the clone jutsu himself. He shouldn't change to much in the beginning. Guiding Naruto was the best thing he could do.

It was several hours later when the sun rose and Naruto stirred from a dreamless sleep. He felt refreshed and invigorated. Kurama had healed his fatigue over night. Naruto reached out to him to see if he was still there. The fox gave him a comforting affirmative. It was a little sad. The boy was worried he would just disappear. Or trick him.

Kurama grimaced. He was playing a dangerous game. When Naruto found out what he was he could no longer trust him. He could think Kurama was using him. He would have to be careful. He especially couldn't ask Naruto to do anything about his seal. He watched Naruto get ready for school and run out the door. He had a renewed excitement.

" _ **Pay attention in class Naruto. It may seem boring and useless but one day the knowledge could save your life. From now on I will wake you early so you can do laps before class. You will listen to every word your sensei says. And don't complain. This is the only way to become Hokage.**_ " He could tell Naruto didn't really want to do that, but as soon as he mentioned becoming Hokage he perked up.

Naruto was actually the first to arrive in class. Kurama made him take out some paper and a brush. "Practice your penmanship. I plan on teaching you delicate jutsu in the future that will require precise markings." He had watched enough fuinjutsu from Kushina and Minato to have picked up plenty on it. It was in Naruto's blood, he just needed to access it. But he would hold that off for some time.

Naruto fought back a groan and started to repeat random Kenji. Kurama had him go through every letter then string together various words that actually had to do with fuinjutsu. He made sure to direct them in a way that wouldn't accidentally create a seal. Naruto was so focused he didn't even notice the other students wondering into the class.

Sasuke had sat next to Naruto. Kurama figured it was to help ward off the mob of fangirls that always wanted to get at him. He observed Naruto's writing. It was improving slightly. He helped him spell words that stumped him. He had searched his own memory for these things.

"Dobe... what are you doing?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto. The boy jumped slightly spilling ink across his paper. He glared at Sasuke.

"I was practicing writing teme." He huffed and looked back down at his ruined paper. "Thanks a lot you made me ruin it." It was then that he looked around and noticed that the class was now full. He blinked surprised. Like always his emotions were easily read. Sasuke watched him. He was slightly curious. He hadn't bothered Naruto at first. But after Naruto hadn't made any remarks or loud outbursts when people starting to come in his focus had been drawn. He had read what Naruto was writing but didn't know what it meant. There was just a bunch of random words and symbols written all over his paper.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "what are you writing."

Naruto blinking and considered his question. "Just random words and stuff. Its only to improve my... um... penmanship? yeah that's what it is." Sasuke huffed and looked back to the front.

The jinchuriki went to his mindscape. " _What is this jutsu you want to teach me?_ "

Kurama sighed, " _ **Its called fuinjutsu but you aren't ready for it Naruto. Your teacher just arrived so pay attention.**_ " he kicked Naruto out and cut their link for now.

* * *

"Ugh my head hurts!" Naruto complained.

" _ **Maybe you should use it more.**_ " Kurama chided much to Naruto's distaste and aggravation. But the fox continued before he could interrupt. " _ **Being a Ninja isn't all about physical strength. Mental capacity and the ability to think through a situation is very important. You can do great things with your brain. I've watched your elaborate pranks and your unique abstract thinking. You should apply those tricks to your training instead of just pranks. Work on how not to get caught.**_ "

Naruto's thoughts were confused for a moment which made Kurama shake his head. Maybe that was too much at first. He needed to start off slow. " _ **L** **et me rephrase that. Instead of trying to get caught for attention pull a prank or trap that will take them time to figure out that it was you. Or better yet avoid capture altogether. After all you wouldn't want your enemy to catch you.**_ "

" _But... I want them to notice me._ "

" _ **I know Naruto. Just think of it this way. The better you get the more they will take you seriously. In the long run you will be noticed more, and in a better way to. They will come to admire your skills.**_ "

Naruto considered what the fox sage said. The more he wrapped his limited brain around it the more it made sense. Naruto wasn't as dumb as some may think. He was just slower and understood things when said a certain way. Apparently Kurama knew just how to do that. " _I.. think i understand._ "

The fox sage nodded, " _ **Lets put it to action. That way you will**_ **see** _ **what I mean.**_ "

Naruto nodded and thought about it for a moment. He was thinking of what he could do. Only his mind was thinking of elaborate and large scale pranks that were bound to get him noticed. Like painting the Hokage monument. Kurama quickly intervened. " _ **No, try small. I want you to do something you normally wouldn't. That way you aren't thought of right away...**_ "

* * *

Naruto found himself in his classroom after hours. Kurama had made him wait till the sun had set. He called it an espionage and sabotage mission. He had to be stealthy, even though the Academy wasn't very guarded. He could not be caught no matter what. He had to act as if it was life or death. If he had to be honest with himself he found it exciting.

He had stalked his way across the grounds of the ninja school. He stayed to the shadows blending in, or at least trying to, his orange jumpsuit stood out a bit to much. He wormed his way into his classroom. He was to read over all the important documents in Iruka's desk. Kurama wanted him to find out what tomorrow's lesson was about even if the chunin had mentioned it before class.

He shifted through the papers and read them over. Iruka would just be talking about the exam and what to expect apparently. He put everything back the way it was supposed to be. He could not leave any trace of his presence. He blinked and looked around the room. It was time for sabotage. Kurama wanted him to start with something small. which was moving everything in the room over one inch.

Naruto smirked and started to move everything over slightly. It was small but enough to just stump the students and teacher. He was to do it every day after class till someone mentioned it. Then Kurama would give him a new task. But he was not to cause any disturbance besides that. He was also to read Iruka's notes every afternoon after the sun had set. He wanted to see how ling it would take the teacher to notice something was off. Naruto was to apply what he found out to his classes every day. Hopefully it would improve Naruto's understanding and abilities. He was hoping the teacher would notice, especially when Naruto aced the tests.

* * *

The next day Naruto arrived early again to practice his kenji without disturbance. Kurama already knew the first seal he was going to teach Naruto. It was one that weakened the structure of whatever it was put on. The fox sage had him practice the symbols and words used in the seal without revealing what it was for exactly.

Naruto was giddy. He kind of wanted people to notice what he had done. Then there was another part that was thrilled to realize that people would be confused and maybe not know it at first. And he would not be suspected. He would be getting away with it. Kurama was devious. Sly fox.

As more people came in no one seemed to notice it at first. There were a few uncomfortable whispers. After all they were ninjas in training and could tell when something was off. Though it was such a slight difference that no one could figure it out. Naruto had to hide his smile. Luckily it was easy because he was focused of his writing practice.

Class started without anyone mentioning the change. They obviously couldn't tell what it was. Though Iruka had noticed a slight difference in what was going on.

* * *

Naruto liked the teaching he was receiving from Kurama. The graduation exam was rapidly approaching. A week had gone by and everything in the class was now seven inches out of place. Everyone had notice now and there was a bunch of talk about who might be doing it. No one was suspecting Naruto because something like this was to tame for him. It had worked in his favor.

He listened to the whispers but stopped as he heard Kurama's amused chuckle. " _what is it?_ "

" _ **Its time for the next part of your training. It will take you time to work it out but I want you to work on a special seal. It will weaken the structure of whatever it is applied to. while you learn it, over the next week you will slowly move everything back into place. I want you to observe everyone's reactions. I bet you they will become agitated.**_ " Kurama was enjoying this. It may be a slow effort but it was effective.

" _ **This little change will no doubt mean that someone might start watching the classroom. whether it is your teacher or the little brats. It will make your infiltration harder to do. But you must not be caught no matter what. When you finish the seals I will tell you what to do with them.**_ "

Naruto nodded without thinking about it. He caught the notice of Sasuke. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything. He had notice that Naruto was different. He had been too quiet these paste few weeks. Something was up.

The jinchuriki was listening to his sensei, the fox sage, as he told him of something more. " _ **you read that you have a test coming up. I want you to get all the answers and copy them. Information gathering is a very important thing. If you ask me even cheating on the test is pointless, the fact that you gained the information by stealing it is the true test. Because that's what you will be doing on the field, not taking pointless tests.**_ "

* * *

The classroom was dark. Naruto slowly crept into the room and looked around. He gazed at every corner and reached out with his senses. Kurama had taught him some sensing tactics. He didn't catch anyone. So he started to move all the desks and chairs one inch back towards their original position. After he rummaged through the desk and found the test answers. He quickly copied them down.

He started to leave when something caught his attention. He stared at the corner of the room suspiciously. He could have sworn he saw movement. Shaking his head and chalking it up as a trick of the shadows he left the room.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying life right now. He rarely had nightmares now. Kurama was surprisingly a good teacher. He was showing him things and teaching him ways to be a ninja he had never thought of. It was well worth some of the annoying remarks the old sage made. On top of that he was coming to see Kurama as someone important to him. And he had very few people who were important to him. He could count them on one had and still have a finger left.

He smiled despite having to study the test answers and memorize them. Kurama wanted him to be able to remember little details so he only had a minute to look them over then try to replicate the answers.

Tonight had been very successful. He had infiltrated the academy again and stolen the test answers. He had moved everything in the room again. The reactions would be very amusing. Naruto was a little excited and hoped they would start having guards surround the academy so he could test out his stealth skills.

Though something was bothering him. He could have sworn he had seen something in the room before he had been about to leave. He stopped studying the answers, rather bored now. "Can you show me the seal now? I still have all week to learn these." He spoke aloud.

He felt Kurama stir. Naruto was starting to become very attuned to his special guest. He looked within himself to see the sage laying down on his side with his head propped up on his palm. " _ **Okay I will start to teach you. Pull out your paper, brush and ink. I will show you a mental image of the right lines. This is a very simple seal. There are many versions of it which I will teach you later. For now we will begin with this.**_ "

Naruto jumped up with excitement and grabbed his paper and brush. Though he couldn't find his ink. He started searching around for it. Eventually after tearing half his room apart he came across the ink bottle. "Found it!" he exclaimed and sat down at his table with the paper in front of him.

The fox sage sighed as Naruto got settled in. " _ **Remember Naruto you have to be precise with your markings. One false mark could ruin the entire seal.**_ "

"Yeah, yeah, just let me do it old man." He said and started to copy what Kurama had mentally showed him. Though he made a small mistake. He heard Kurama tell him to start over. Huffing loudly Naruto restarted.

He repeated the seal four times before he started to see the unique language behind the seal. He tilted his head wondering how he could understand these odd symbols so clearly. He finished the seal. It was perfect.

Kurama watched in amazement. 'He truly is amazing with seals. He already has it down. The Uzumaki blood runs strong in him.'

* * *

A.N. So I will be exploring more of the Uzumaki sealing and stuff. I've always wished Naruto had become a seal master. The chapters will become more elaborate after the graduation exam. I hope you are all enjoying it. Dattebayo!


	3. Chapter 3 A Traitor Among Us

A.N Sorry for the wait, I got lost on the path of life. I made this chapter longer to make up for my absence. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Traitor Among Us

There was a large array of symbols and numbers written on the floor of his apartment. He could smell his blood mixed with the ink, claiming the seal as his own. Deadly seals, or more private seals, tended to have some of the makers blood in it. It wasn't the most solid defense from a seal thief but it would help.

He pumped some chakra into the seal. Too much unfortunately, the seal flared to life then fizzed. Startled from the change of event, Naruto did not have the chance to escape the explosion. He yelped and barely grabbed the jagged edge of a broken floorboard, he managed to escape the fate of the rest of his bedroom floor as it crashed into his downstairs neighbor's living room.

Naruto sent the owner; who sat dumbfounded on his couch, book regretfully forgotten, and stared up at the preteen boy, a bashful look and apologized quickly. He scrambled back up into his apartment. He was quite frantic, how was he supposed to explain this to the old man and his landlady? There was a giant fucking hole in his floor.

He grabbed his golden locks in frustration and tugged. " _Kurama-sensei! What do I do?_ "

That's when he noticed the deep laughter coming from his new teacher. He entered his mindscape, now effortlessly, and glared heatedly at him. "This was your idea! You knew this would happen dattebayo!"

Kurama snorted indignantly, " ** _I did not!_** " ' **Well maybe...** ', though he didn't voice the last two words. " ** _Look you little brat, you're the one who put ten times the amount of chakra into that. It's not my fault your control is shit._** "

A deep pout crossed Naruto's features when he crossed his arms. "You're supposed to be teaching me these things!"

The ancient fox schooled his face into a perfect mask of indifference. **_"Listen Naruto, I can't teach some things to you. From what I have noticed you tend to learn with hands on experience. I cannot manifest to show you what to do and mental guidance won't be the best in this case. So chakra control must be taught to you by your Jonin sensei."_** He almost sounded bored behind his lecturing tone.

Naruto scowled, "ugh, now I have to explain this mess to Jiji. And there's no way to lie about this or hide it, not with my neighbor knowing."

The fox sage just rolled his eyes. His nine tails twitched behind him. " ** _Go to school, you're going to be late._** "

* * *

It was early morning, the sun had risen only a bit in the sky. Naruto felt bored, class work was horrible, he only had one and a half weeks left in the academy. But he was absolutely determined to pass.

After acing the first test Kurama told him to fail the next quiz. Even though he knew all the answers. Naruto had protested but Kurama had argued the point that Ninja's should never reveal their true strength, and that included smarts and strategy.

Naruto slumped in his chair. After a few minutes he laid his head down. He closed his eyes and groaned. "Kurama-sensei? I was wondering… can I please paint the Hokage monument?"

The fox shifted in his cage. He made a deep humming noise. " _ **Are you going to get caught?**_ "

"Mmm, No… I'll try not to."

Kurama sighed, " _ **Fine… but you have to ditch that god awful orange jumpsuit. You can get something that has orange on it but… just… that thing will get you killed.**_ "

Naruto rolled his eyes. "But I love this thing." He whined.

" _ **That doesn't matter if you end up dead because of it.**_ "

"Oh come on! It has been fine so far."

Kurama snorted and yanked the boy into his mindscape. His nine tails swayed angrily behind him. " _ **I told you Naruto, you can get something with orange on it. Just not in the quantity that this abomination has.**_ "

Naruto puffed up his cheeks pouting again. He was a stubborn little git in Kurama's opinion. An intense staring contest began between the two. The Sage's red eyes fixed on Naruto's blue. Minutes passed and both were unrelenting.

Unfortunately for the Jinchuriki, the Nine Tailed Fox, was far more patient and resilient. The boy tossed his hands up in the air and groaned. "Fine! Fuck you, I'll change the jumpsuit. But I better get to paint the stupid monument... Oh, oh, oh, and you better teach me something super cool!"

A loud noise suddenly reverberated through Naruto's mind. He cried out as he was forced from his mindscape. He rubbed his sore head and looked up at an irate Iruka-sensei. "Na-ru-to! No sleeping in my class!"

(I'm sorry I know the jumpsuit is an iconic Naruto thing but I can not stand it. There will be orange in his new outfit but not in as much abundance.)

* * *

Tomorrow was the day. Naruto had a busy night ahead of him. He had little desire to study, which luckily Kurama-sensei was not going to force it. Naruto sat on his floor surrounded by dozens of half finished seals. Most were variations of the structure altering seal. He was going over them one last time. His final prank for the academy was in motion. When he graduated he would set it off. It would be hilarious.

Naruto sat back against his bed. He could hear the light breathing of his new sensei in the back of his mind. Over the past few weeks he had really started to reach out to the mysterious sage. He couldn't really tell what it was but he was really starting to feel the power behind those bars. It was influencing him subtly. What he felt the most now was the comfort he found from knowing there was someone finally rooting for him. Sure Iruka-sensei didn't treat him like crap anymore but he hadn't shown his true devotion to Naruto yet.

He shook off his thought and jumped up. The sun was rising. He was going to skip today to paint the monument. Kurama was allowing him to do the act in broad daylight but on the condition that he doesn't get caught by anyone. Even the Hokage himself. If he were caught Kurama wouldn't teach him a new seal until he became a Ninja.

Once again he wasn't too fond of the challenge. Though he was really starting to understand the reasoning behind Kurama's tasks. They were all to make him a true ninja. He pulled on his new ninja gear. They were slightly to big for him. Black sandals, black shorts, and a dark green shirt with steel mesh underneath... he had stolen the mesh. There were orange stripes going down the pant legs and the orange Uzumaki symbol on the back of his shirt. It wasn't hard to find it since most of Konaha's ninja gear had the symbol in remembrance of the once great clan. Sadly they weren't remembered by the youngest generation and some of the older.

He was going to get an orange jacket later. But for now he could deal with this. He picked up the bucket of pain and a brush. He ducked out of his window and heading the the monument. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he got closer and closer to the large stone faces. He kept to the shadows, not letting anyone see him.

He stalked forward making himself as quiet as possible. He stopped in the shade of a building when a group of young kids and their parents passed by. They didn't even notice him. He took a deep breath before continuing. The road got easier as he got closer to the monument. Less people were out that way since it had a higher population of Ninja and many were on missions.

Unfortunately that meant he had to be extra careful. Naruto grumbled and cursed the sage under his breath. Not only did he have to avoid detection Kurama wasn't going to let him take the easy path up the monument. He had to climb it!

He could practically feel the smirk on that creepy old sage's face.

Naruto gazed up at the cliff side. "Damn... it's a good thing I have been training more..." He stepped forward and found a good starting point. He took a deeper breath then before then started up the cliff face. ' _Stupid old sage!'_ he growled at Kurama. He only received an amused snort.

The way up was not easy. Once or twice he slipped and almost fell. There weren't as many good holding spots as he thought there would be. He just hoped no one had spotted him. " _ **Just stick to the shadows Naruto. It will be much harder to see you then.**_ "

"Would you just shut up. I know!" He growled quietly.

" ** _Snarky little brat._** "

Naruto finally reached the First Hokage's stone visage. He dipped his brush in the paint and started to paint. It was mostly insults but he hid subliminal messages in them. Mostly characters to seals and hints to codes he had found in Iruka's desk. The Hokage and higher ranking ninja would probably notice the code. If anyone knew the basics of sealing they would catch the seal references.

On each face he put something different. He made it so if you picked out the right characters you would be able to make the structure seal he had placed all over the classroom.

He finished the last stroke of paint. " _ **Alright Naruto get out of here before someone notices.**_ " The jinchuriki nodded and made his way back down the cliff side. He stayed to the shadows again. His new darker cloths kept him way more concealed then his old jumpsuit. He had to admit that.

* * *

The Third Hokage puffed on his pipe. He had taken out his crystal ball to check up on Naruto. He had been concerned for him after getting reports that he seemed to be changing. He had not expected to find him scaling the cliff side to reach the Hokage faces. He definitely was surprised at the final message in code and the obvious reference to sealing.

He stroked his white goatee as he watched the boy descend and rush back home. Only he didn't reach his apartment. Iruka had found him skulking in the shadows. His curiosity was overwhelming. When had Naruto learned anything about sealing? And from what his teachers had all said there was no way Naruto could be that stealthy.

Don't get him wrong, he was proud Naruto was improving. The problem was the knowledge he had gained was mysterious in nature. He'd have to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

"Naruto! why did you skip class! And to deface the Hokage faces no less!" Iruka had tied Naruto up and had him in the classroom. "You were doing so well Naruto! Tomorrow is the exam. You have failed the other ones so I hope you pass this next exam!" He shakes his head sadly. Naruto turned his face away and pouted. "Since you missed it everyone will now review the transformation jutsu."

A curious of groans and moans sounded through the class including insults. Naruto brushed them off as he always did. Kurama watched as the class lined up. He wondered if Naruto was going to use that foolish sexy jutsu. Although he was very surprised when Naruto tuned into him! He looked like his sage self exactly, including the nine tails! What was that brat thinking?

Kurama stiffened as he saw the slight fear in Iruka's eyes. Though it disappeared as Naruto shifted back to his normal self. The class was quiet as they had not expected to see such an unknown person. Naruto just shrugged and went to sit down. Kurama growled and pulled him into the mindscape. " _ **What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to turn into me?**_ "

Naruto crossed his arms, "Hey what's so wrong with that? You look cool besides no one has ever seen you."

Kurama pursed his lips. Naruto did not know why he was so ostracized his hole life. Kurama could not blame him for wanted to show off something he thought of as cool. At least he didn't turn into his true form. But just the tails was enough to set Iruka on edge. His eyes fell on the chunin with worry. Luckily the teacher was busy with the other students.

" _ **Look Naruto... you have to be extra careful tonight... in fact don't leave your apartment. You have enough seals around the room.**_ "

" _What?! why? I thought you wanted me to check them one more time?_ "

Kurama shook his head. " _ **Just trust me kid. Besides aren't you happy you painted the monument?**_ "

" _I got caught._ " His mind's voice was full of disappointment. Kurama almost smiled as he could practically see the boys lip sticking out slightly in a pout.

" _ **You know, you still did excellent. Sometimes ninja fail after all no one is perfect. Except for me. But you did well.**_ " He felt Naruto perk up slightly. Praise did wonders with him. " _ **And since you did so well I will teach you the next seal.**_ " At that any amount of sadness or disappointment vanished. A wide smirk crossed Naruto's face and he was now in a much better mood.

* * *

Naruto had not noticed his own change. But for some in the class it was far to noticeable to ignore. There were many who did not pay attention to him because they simply didn't care. For Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Iruka his change was very remarkable. Hinata was still in deep admiration of the boy who had saved her and inspired her. She was glad Naruto was finally doing better in class. He was amazing to her.

Sasuke was oddly curious of Naruto and his changes. He had even started to follow him to the classroom at night.

He was good enough to avoid detection from Naruto though he had slipped up one night an nearly gotten caught. He was surprised to see Naruto stealing information out of Iruka's desk and well... writing strange seals on the desks and chairs after his little shifting prank was done. It was a bit concerning when the blond started to talk to himself but he had brushed that off.

Naruto had gone through a change. He was quieter, listened more, and- dare he say it- actually quite intelligent in some ways. Sasuke had watched him practice. It was as if he was fallowing some secret instruction. How else would he have found out how to use those structure altering seals. Sasuke didn't even know what they were until he had done some extensive research.

He looked at Naruto now. He had changed his outfit to something far more befitting a ninja. He had a sly smirk on his face suggesting he knew something others did not. Naruto had become an enigma. It was annoying. How could this dead last some how be this good? He found himself hoping Naruto would pass and be on his team. That way he could watch him more.

* * *

Iruka was watching Naruto clean the stone faces. "You're not leaving here till every drop of paint has been cleaned off."

"So what! Its not like anyone is waiting for me." Kurama found himself in wonder. Despite his obvious interference some things were bound to happen. He saw the slight remorse cross Iruka's face.

"Tell you what Naruto, after you get this cleaned up I'll take you out to ramen."

"Now that's some serous motivation!" Naruto started to work faster. ' _Hey Kurama-sensei why don't you ever take me for ramen?_ '

" _ **Because I'm in your mind locked in a cage."**_ (I'm not going to do the dinner part because we all know how that goes and I'm lazy and don't want to write it out for everyone who already knows it.)

* * *

There was a buzz in the classroom. Everyone was talking to each other. They were very excited for the exam. They were all confident that they would pass the exam even Naruto. A few months before he wouldn't have imagined to be this ready for the exam. He sat on the edge of his seat and awaited his turn. One by one the students went into the exam room. As he sat there Kurama interrupted his excited thoughts.

" _ **Naruto, listen."** _ Naruto left reality and stared at his sensei. The Fox Sage sat behind the bars his nine tails swaying behind him. " _ **This exam... even if you do fail do not give up hope. If they make you do the clone jutsu refuse. You cannot do that one with the amount of chakra you hold. Instead try to show them the other things you have learned. Clone jutsu is not important when you look at the bigger picture**_."

"Alright sensei... what should I show them? My seals?" Naruto scratched his head.

" _ **No. They would not understand your birthright as an Uzumaki. You can comprehend seals in a unique and unheard of way. Show them your true ninja skills. Jutsu may come in handy but ninja have many more useful skills that can save your life. One jutsu does not determine whether you are ready or not to be a ninja."**_ Kurama stood up. The sewer water dripped off of his robes. Naruto watched him closely. " _ **Go it is your turn Naruto. And remember you can not speak of me.**_ "

Naruto left his mindscape and looked up at Iruka. He suddenly became nervous. He took a deep breath and left the now empty room. Iruka and Mizuki watched him as he went through the steps and got great marks on everything. Finally came the time of the clone jutsu. He swallowed and looked Iruka in the eye. "Sensei... that is one jutsu I cannot do. Is there something else you can test me on?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Well Naruto... the clone jutsu is part of the exam."

"Sensei... I can't. I don't have the best chakra control. I have to much chakra for a simple clone jutsu. Please sensei there has to be something-"

In the corner of the room there was a loud noise. It sounded like someone clearing their throat. The three people in the room looked in the direction of the noise. The Third Hokage stood there in his aged glory. "There is something I would like you to show me Naruto. I couldn't help but notice the seal patterns you painted onto the Hokage Monument."

Naruto swallowed while Mizuki and Iruka bowed slightly and greeted the Hokage. All three were surprised to see the Hokage but the two chunin did not question his appearance. Naruto was nervous again. Kurama had told him not to show off his sealing. He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... I don't know what your talking about."

The Hokage chuckled lightly. "Naruto I know about the little incident in your apartment. You completely destroyed your floor. And I can recognize seals. Your message on the monument was not lost to me. Now show me the seal you have been working on. If I am correct you placed it all around your classroom." He started to walk out of the test room and motioned for them to follow.

The jinchuriki dreaded what was about to come. ' _Kurama-sensei what do I do?_ ' The Sage did not answer him though. He sighed and followed the Hokage and ignored the curious glances of the two chunin. The Third stood at the front of the class room rigged with Naruto's seals. "Go on activate your prank."

Naruto pouted, "man I was going to use it on the other kids." He closed his eyes and took a deep breaths. He ignored the Hokage's light chuckling as he gathered up the right amount of chakra for this many seals. He had had plenty of practice to gage the proper amount. He moved over to his desk, the epicenter of the design, and placed his palm to the bottom of it. There was a loud crack followed by dozens more. Within a second the entire classroom was filled with rubble and two shocked chunin, an amused/ impressed Hokage, and an irate Naruto. "There you happy old man?"

"Very... You truly are an Uzumaki. Naruto, I personally will grant you the title of genin. You pass."

His jaw dropped open. A dozen emotions washed over him and his heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Yes really." The smile that had crossed the old man's face was proud. He took out a hetai-ate and was about to hand it to Naruto.

"What Hokage-sama..." Iruka had stepped forward. "I would like to give Naruto my own. I'm proud of you Naruto." He removed his hetai-ate and tied it to Naruto's head. "I've been rooting for you."

Those were five words he had been waiting to here from someone. He choked up and almost cried out. He looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact as he teared up. He felt so relieved and happy in that moment. Happier then he has ever been. Someone was rooting for him. He knew the old man cared, but to hear those words from Iruka shook his foundation. "Thank you sensei.. Thank you Jiji."

Kurama smiled lightly as he watched from his cage. Sarutobi coming in was unexpected but a welcome interference. He just hoped the Third could deal with that traitor. He looked out at the white haired man. He had on a scowl and a promise for death in his eyes. Kurama glared at him, he wouldn't let that man mess up what he was working for.

* * *

Naruto laid in bed, his stomach full of delicious ramen. He patted his belly before reaching up to his new headband. He was surprised when Iruka had given it to him but very happy to have it. He was so blissfully unaware of the disaster that had happened in the past that Kurama had known. Kurama on the other hand was pacing in his cage. How was Naruto going to learn his signature move now? What was Mizuki going to do? When would Naruto learn the truth? Should he tell him the truth?

He gazed outward. Could he have completely altered everything with this one act? He shook his head. It didn't matter. He would still guide Naruto the best he could. They would face whatever came at them head on. Kurama smirked, this was something he could do. Naruto was his partner. They were part of the Village hidden in the Leaves. Konoha was their home and they would defend it.

He was about to call Naruto into his mindscape when one of Naruto's traps when off. There was a loud noise that alerted Naruto someone had just forced their way into his apartment. His hairs stood on end and he bolted out of bed. He stared around his room. He grabbed his kunai and held it close. " _ **Naruto get out of here... head to the Hokage's office."**_

Naruto didn't question his sensei's words. He jumped out his window and dropped to the floor below. Right where he had been was soon filled with flying shuriken. Kurama gritted his teeth. It had to be Mizuki. Naruto took off towards the Hokage's office. He faintly heard someone land behind him. He didn't chance looking back, instead he darted down an alley way. He knew this area like the back of his hand. Over the past couple of months Kurama had forced him to learn every crevice, nook and cranny of the alleys.

He twisted his way through the dark pathways. He hid in a tight spot when he thought his attacker was gone. There was an eerie silence as several minutes passed. " _ **Stay where you are Naruto..."**_

" _What's going on sensei? Who is attacking me? Why is there always someone after me?"_ Naruto tried not to breath loud but he was panicked.

" _ **Keep calm... use your training Naruto. You can get through this."**_ Kurama stretched out his senses. Mizuki was close. He was being quiet, trying to search for Naruto without alerting anyone of his presence. " _ **Go Naruto... get out of here before he finds you."**_

Naruto slowly made his way out of the tight spot. Thinking back it probably wasn't the best place to hide. It wasn't easy to maneuver through it. While his attacker wouldn't be able to fit they could always throw a weapon. And if that were to happen Naruto would not be able to dodge it. He got out the other side and started to run again. He made a beeline towards the Hokage Tower. HIs heart pounded as adrenaline rushed through his body.

He was not paying attention to where he was going. When a dark shape walked out from the side of a building he was approaching he had no time to stop himself. They collided and fell to the ground with an oomf. Naruto groaned and shot up his kunai ready. "Wait don't!" He recognized that voice.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah you moron! Why are you running?" Sasuke picked himself up off the ground and glared at Naruto.

"Shh! I'm running away from someone." He took off again not wanting to be distracted. Unfortunately Sasuke followed. "Go away or he will get you too!"

"Who are you running from?"

"I don't know! They broke into my apartment and attacked me!"

Sasuke grabbed his arm and forced him to a stop. "Naruto hold on a moment... Why were you attacked?" Naruto huffed out and looked around. There was no sign of his enemy. He pulled Sasuke to a dark alley.

"I don't know Sasuke... But they are trying to kill me..." His gut twisted with anxiety and fear. It was a fear he had never faced before. Sasuke saw it in Naruto's face. He was going to accuse him of lying but the emotions crossing his classmates face were far to real. He only had a moment to decide.

"Follow me." He grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away from the alley. Naruto looked around, they were heading towards a training ground.

"Why are we going to the training grounds? We should get to the Hokage."

Sasuke ignored him at first and stooped in the middle of an open field. "We're going to force the guy out in the open. I want to know who's after you." Naruto groaned slightly. He didn't want to be seen as a coward so he prepared himself for the worst. He saw Sasuke reach into his weapons pouch and take out a kunai. Naruto readied his. Now that he wasn't running for his life he wondered what was going through his sensei's head. Though he didn't ask.

Five minutes later someone appeared in the field. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Mizuki. "Mizuki-sensei... why?" The chunin grinned and laughed minacally. There was a large scroll on his back.

"Because I hate you. You demon. I figured I'd do this village one favor before I left. And that is destroying you."

Naruto swallowed and was about to ask why again. Though Sasuke beat him to it. "Why? Naruto hasn't done anything to you."

Again Mizuki laughed bitterly. "He hasn't done anything? How wrong you are little Uchiha. Naruto... that thing is the reason this village suffers. Twelve years ago he destroyed half the village and killed hundreds. He's a monster! The Forth Hokage sealed the Nine tailed fox into you! You are the nine tails!" He spit out.

Those words rang through Naruto's head. He was the nine tails? Wait... Nine tails. He went into his mindscape and stared at the Fox Sage. Fox... Nine tails... "You... you're the nine tails? Then I am...?"

Kurama snorted, _**"Don't get yourself confused brat**_." He grabbed the bars of the cage. " _ **I may be sealed in you, but that does not make you a demon nor does it make you me. People misunderstand the truth. We will talk later, don't let him shake you or you will die!"** _ He yelled out.

Naruto shook his head and stared at Mizuki, "I am not the fox... You're wrong..." His voice was quiet and unconvincing. He felt Sasuke's eyes on him. He looked over, the other boy didn't seem to know what to make of that information. He gathered himself up and looked at Mizuki. "I'm not a monster... you are! attacking me when I have done nothing wrong. And you said you were betraying the village! You are the monster!" He pointed at Mizuki. He was yelling now and drawing attention.

It was a good thing the ANBU were looking for Mizuki. The white haired traitor growled and rushed the genin. Sasuke and Naruto divided hopping away from each other as Mizuki laded his weapon right where they were seconds before. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Lets take him down." He called out. To his surprise Sasuke nodded.

"You think you can bring me down? I will destroy you!" He kicked out hitting Sasuke square in the chest. He twisted around as Sasuke went flying and went after Naruto. He raised his massive shurkin and threw it. Naruto barely managed to duck under the twisting blades. Blood pounded in his ears from his raised heart rate. He rolled to the side to gain more distance. He looked at the trees and an idea struck.

He made eye contact with Sasuke and jerked his head towards the forest. He ran towards the trees followed closely by Mizuki and Sasuke. He dived behind a tree though he did not completely avoid the kunai that stabbed into his arm. "Ahhh!" He cried out from the pain shooting up his arm. He briefly pressed his back against the tree then ran forward hiding behind more trees.

He stopped at a tree momentarily. Dipping his fingers in his own blood he started to draw the structure seal on the tree. He finished quickly, moving on to the next tree he drew the same design. Three trees in he came face to face with Sasuke. "Naruto..." He seemed weary as if he didn't trust him. "What did you turn into the day before the exam?"

He looked confused at first. "Why? I turned into a creepy old sage."

Sasuke narrowed his eyed then nodded. "Sorry.. I had to make sure it was you." He stepped closer. Naruto stepped back now. He got why now.

"How many tails did it have?"

"Nine."

Naruto was still weary of him. "What did you turn into?"

"Iruka." There was a moment of silence. They looked into each others eyes for a brief moment. There was a nod of trust and they stepped closer. Naruto extended his hand with two fingers out. Sasuke did the same and they grasped the two fingers together. "you have a plan?"

"Yes its already started. I just need to get Mizuki in the center of my trap." He whispered. "can you do that?"

"I don't like being the bait... I will but you owe me."

Naruto stopped Sasuke right before they parted ways. He drew a small symbol with his blood on his arm. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Naruto had his reasoning behind it. Naruto snuck off so he could keep marking the trees. He did not noticed the ANBU team waiting in the shadows. If things got to out of hand they would swoop in. Though they were curious as to what the jinchuriki was up to.

Naruto finished the last array with his blood. He hoped this would work. He saw Sasuke engaged with Mizuki, the Uchiha was struggling against him. Naruto called out distracting Mizuki. "Come and get me you asshole!" He yelled at the traitor. Mizuki snorted, leaving Sasuke alone, he rushed Naruto.

He took a deep breath, went through a hand seal, gathered the right chakra, slammed his palm into the final array. It blazed bright red. There were at least six loud snaps, like thunder, and the trees Naruto had marked came crashing down. Mizuki made his final mistake. He stood in awe as the trees came crashing down on him.

In the moonlight a black blur rushed in. As the dust settled in the aftermath of the trap four new figures had joined them. They were masked and deadly. One held Mizuki in a death grip, another held the forbidden scroll.

"I suggest you boys go home."

The adrenaline was still running strong through the two genin. It was hard to calm there senses as the four ANBU disappeared with the prisoner. Naruto fell to the ground and covered his face. He didn't look up even though he heard Sasuke approaching him. "You almost killed him." Sasuke's voice was low but sounding like an explosion to Naruto.

"I... I am a monster."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Moron... you're not a monster. You're a ninja. You do realize ninja kill all the time right?"

Naruto whipped away a few tears and looked up at Sasuke. "But... you heard what he said. That... the nine tails..."

Sasuke folded his arms. "Shut up Naruto. Look I have never seen you go out and purposefully kill something or someone. Just because a few old people are afraid of you doesn't mean you are a monster. Besides... You kind of helped me." It was hard to admit but Mizuki was a bit strong. And that was irritating. He needed to get better. He reached out his hand offering it to Naruto. "That was a solid plan Naruto. You're not that big of a loser."

Naruto stared at him for a long moment. Maybe Sasuke wasn't such an asshole. He grasped his hand and stood. "Well you're not that big of a bastard." He smiled bright.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "dobe."

"Teme."

* * *

(A.N Alright guys there it is. So some of you may be wondering why I chose Sasuke to be the one to have followed him into the class. By all accounts hes the one that made the most sense. He would notice the change since Naruto had actively made an effort to beat him. Hes hard to completely ignore. Hinata and Shikamaru would notice. Shikamaru is a lazy ass and wouldn't bother to follow. Hinata is a Hyuga. She is under tight surveillance and wouldn't be able to sneak out. Anyway I really hoped you guys like it and again sorry it took so long.


	4. Chapter 4 Blue Skies

(A.N Hey my people, thank you so much for being supportive and leaving amazing reviews. It really helps me keep writing. Sorry this chapter is shorter I explain my predicament at the end of the chapter.)

* * *

Chapter Four: Blue Skies

The sewer that is his mindscape had become like a second home to him. But now, as he walked down the flooded hallways, he felt a sense of foreboding. Dread seeped into his soul and shook him to his very core. Kurama-sensei was the Nine Tailed Fox. The Kyūbi. He had trusted him, let him teach him, let him guide him. And for what? What was the fox's game.

He stood in front of the door but could not bring the courage to actually open it. He shuddered at the thought of looking at the old sage again.

Naruto's fear made its way into Kurama's mind. He knew this would happen, he should have told Naruto the truth earlier. He needed to make amends and fast. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed out a heavy sigh. " _ **Come in Naruto, I know you're on the other side of that door.**_ "

There was a light squeak on the other side of the massive iron door. Another long minute passed in silence before it finally creaked open. Naruto's bright yellow hair stood out among the dull place. He had a look of great uncertainty on his face. He did not trust the fox sage behind the bars. At least he now knew why those bars existed.

" _ **Are you afraid of me Naruto? Now that you know what I truly am?**_ " Kurama said. His voice was rough as always though there was an emotion behind it Naruto could not place.

The jinchuriki swallowed and stepped back. "N-no… But I don't know if I can trust you." He replied with a shaky voice.

Kurama snorted slightly, " _ **Why don't you trust me? Have I given you any reason not to trust me?**_ "

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're the Kyūbi and you lied to me."

There it was. Hearing those words surprisingly hurt Kurama more than anything ever had. It was only because they came from Naruto's mouth. He held back his rage. He didn't need Naruto to shut him out. " _ **I didn't realize being what I am, having no choice in the matter, was enough to earn your distrust. I have done nothing to you Naruto. I haven't even tried to escape. And I have been helping you become strong. I guess I misjudged your character.**_ " It was a mean jab. He didn't care though, Naruto had hurt him.

He saw the look of surprise cross Naruto's face after he was able to take in those words and think about them. He looked away in clear shame. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said in a small voice.

Kurama thought carefully on what he should say next. " _ **You would never have trusted me. You are just like everyone else. You believe I am the monster that killed hundreds and murdered the Forth Hokage. I planned on telling you the truth when the time was right. That way I could explain my side of the story.**_ "

He paused briefly to make sure Naruto was paying attention. He seemed to be. " _ **Naruto, it is true that I attacked this village. It is true that I killed the Hokage. It is true that he sealed me within you. Though it is not true that all this transpired out of my own free will.**_ "

It took a few minutes of silence for it to sink into Naruto's thick skull. "You mean… you were forced to attack?"

Kurama nodded his head. " _ **Yes. I was controlled by a very powerful ninja. Unfortunately I cannot tell you all the details. But I will tell you this. The Forth Hokage sealed me inside you in the hopes that I could guide you. That you could use my powers to defeat this ninja and protect the innocent. I told you I was a gift. I am not your enemy. You may not trust me now, though I hope you will change your mind. Go think about it for now. Make the decision on your own.**_ "

Naruto was forced out of his mindscape. He gasped for air and clutched his head. It took him a moment to come back to reality. Sitting up he looked at the clock on his wall. It was time for the last day of class.

Despite recent events he was excited. He was a ninja now. Getting up was no problem with him. Yesterday had been an interesting day. Taking pictures, meeting that little brat Konohamaru. Who wasn't all that bad, he practically had a little minion… oh and he kicked that closet pervert's ass.

The worst part though was the talk he had with Sarutobi. Apparently the old man knew something was up for a while now. He had been watching Naruto closely. He had questioned Naruto on his knowledge of seals. And if the fox had anything to do with it. He had lied and said no, that he had only found out about the fox when Mizuki had attacked him. It was a half-truth, good enough to make the Hokage back off though he was not positive the Hokage believed him.

He'd cross that road when the time came. For now he had his last class to get too. He threw on his new, darker, gear and rushed from his apartment. (It still hadn't been repaired) The way to the academy was short since he ran so fast. He didn't realize though that he was sticking to the shadows. Seems he had made a habit of stalking in the shadows. Which was good.

He came to the academy and walked inside. He was not the only one there. A few other fresh genin were there, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata were present. Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto. He could still see the arrogance in Sasuke but there was also a mutual respect between the two boys now. Surprising how a dangerous situation can bring two people together.

* * *

Naruto sat next to Sasuke and gave him a wide, slightly fake, smile. There was an awkward silence between them. Neither new how to talk about what had happened a few days before. As the minutes ticked by the silence became more comfortable. At least until Sakura and Ino barged into the room.

They bickered for a bit before they spotted Sasuke and started to freak out over him. Naruto did the smart thing and move to Sasuke's other side. The last Uchiha glared at him for letting Sakura sit by him. He mouthed the word traitor.

Naruto wasn't as infatuated with Sakura as he had been in the past. He was far more focused on becoming a better ninja then thinking about girls. Thanks to Kurama's angry berating whenever he tried to ask Sakura out.

"Quiet down class!" Iruka's loud voice rang throughout the classroom. His eyes fell right on Naruto. He had heard of what happened and what Mizuki had revealed to him. He smiled lightly at him. "Alright class it's time to announce your teams."

He cleared his throat and began calling out the teams. Eventually he came to Naruto's team. "Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki," there were several of complaints from girls. Naruto sat up straight. He hadn't expected to be put on Sasuke's team. He looked at Sasuke, he didn't seem upset about it. "And Sakura Haruno." The reactions were mixed again. Sasuke obviously wasn't too happy about it though Sakura was elated.

Team eight was next. It was the same. So was team ten.

Naruto was alright with his team. He had someone he could really challenge and measure up to. It would be interesting. And maybe one day he could pursue Sakura if Kurama let him. Iruka dismissed the class soon after. His eyes remained on Naruto for a bit. Though the blond haired jinchuriki was already hopping out the window.

"Naruto! Use the door!"

* * *

Sasuke watched Naruto go out the window and shook his head. He was sparked with curiosity though. Where was Naruto going? He was about to follow him when something, or rather someone, attached themselves to his arm. Sakura gazed up at him like a love struck puppy. "Do you want to eat lunch with me?"

"No."

His simple response made her take on a downtrodden expression. "But Sasuke!"

"Sorry Sakura but I have something to do."

He shook her off and did his best to get out of the room before more of his annoying fangirls tried to stop him. He walked down the street his eyes peeled. Naruto had to be around here somewhere. They only had an hour for lunch before they had to meet up and greet their new sensei. Surely that idiot didn't go too far away.

Sasuke come to a field. A smile threatened to tug his lips. Naruto was at the center of the field meditating. It was a little odd seeing him so calm. He had always associated Naruto with being loud and obnoxious.

As he approached Naruto the jinchuriki stirred and looked up at him. "Hey Sasuke… what are you doing here."

"Hn." He sat next to Naruto not bothering to explain his reasoning.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched with irritation. "Bastard. At least tell me why you're bothering my meditation."

"hn."

"Arhg really?"

"Hn."

Naruto jumped up and growled. "Want to go? I bet I can kick your ass now!" Sasuke was rather amused. He hadn't even said anything and he had Naruto raging. He looked up at his… what was he? Friend? Rival? He was a teammate but he didn't quite know what to define him as yet.

To his surprise Naruto just took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He clicked his tongue and sat back down. Naruto was not one to give up on a building fight. He was too calm now. It was unnerving.

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I don't want to mess with you right now."

The last Uchiha rolled his eyes. After a moment he found the silence rather comforting. He followed Naruto's example and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. He never thought in a million years he'd be in comfortable silence with Naruto of all people.

Time passed fast. Their hour was up, they needed to get back to the classroom to meet their sensei. When they arrived everyone was there. They were sitting in teams. Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to each other. Sakura joined them soon enough. Like always she ogled Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was lost in his own thoughts. He sat quietly as sensei's' came and picked up their genin teams. His mind was focused on Kurama-sensei. He couldn't reach him at the moment. The fox sage was blocking him out. He felt bad for the way he had reacted. It was true that Kurama had done nothing to harm him. His fox sage sensei had taught him so much these past few months.

It took him a few minute to realize that his team was the only one left. He looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Where is out sensei?"

"How should I know?" Sakura blurted right after. "He must be late… or she."

Sasuke continued to brood. He wouldn't outwardly show his annoyance. Naruto's patient started to vanish. Despite his training he still wasn't the most patient person. His cheeks puffed up with air, his eyes narrowed. He sat like that for minutes.

Suddenly he groaned and stood up. "Well if he wants to be late I'll show him!" he moved over to the doorway and put an eraser in it. But that wasn't the true trap. About one step into the room he got down and started to draw Kenji on the floor. Sasuke and Sakura had both been annoyed with the first part claiming that no Jōnin would fall for that. Though as soon as he started drawing they quieted down.

Sasuke watched in realization. The eraser was noticeable and would distract from the real trap. He recognized those marks. It was Naruto's structure altering seal. He couldn't help the slight smirk that creeped its way onto his face.

Naruto chuckled darkly as he finished the markings. They sunk into the floor as Naruto activated it. Naruto stepped back and waited. The floor was weak enough it would cave in the moment someone stepped on it.

The only girl in the group tilted her head. "What it that?"

"Shh you'll see." Naruto hushed her.

Another minute ticked by. Then another… and another….

The door slid open. The eraser fell. It hit the silver gravity defying hair of the Jōnin. He looked unimpressed by it. Naruto began to laugh, "I can't believe you fell for that!" he points at him. He watched closely as the Jōnin took a step in. His foot barely touched the weak wood of the floor. But it didn't press down all the way. He side stepped avoiding the actual trap altogether.

Naruto's jaw dropped. How could he have fallen for the obvious trap and not the actual one? Though the Jōnin didn't mention his odd action. He stared down at the fresh Genin. "My first impression of you all… you're idiots."

"Sensei I told him not to do it!" Sakura bowed slightly trying to amend for what had happened. Despite her own amusement she was still very curious as to what Naruto had done. His reaction was also confusing. He had been expecting their sensei to step on that spot. Sasuke also had his eyes narrowed.

Naruto crossed his arms and almost pouted. Their sensei ignored the fact he had avoided stepping into a trap.

* * *

Their sensei lead them up to the roof of the academy. They sat in front of him as he sat on the railing and faced them. Naruto didn't quite know what to make of the man. His silver hair, that mast, and his hetai-ate covered one eye. Had he lost it? He narrowed his eyes. This man had fallen for his eraser trick but avoided his real one. Had he sensed the remnants of his chakra in the floor? could he tell it was weakened?

Regardless Naruto knew he shouldn't take this one lightly. Mizuki was a challenge and he was only a chunin. Kurama-sensei had taught him a lot. One this was never to underestimate his opponents. He crossed his arms and observed his new sensei. Oh wait... hes speaking.

"... tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your dream for the future." He said.

Sakura was the first to answer, "uh sensei could you go first? So we know what you mean."

He looked at her almost like he was bored. Nah he was bored. "Very well, I am Kakashi Hatake, i have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes, my hobbies are... well i shouldn't tell you that. And my dream for the future are none of your business."

They all gave him deadpan expressions. "You're next blondy."

Naruto blinked at his sensei a few times, "oh okay. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, I don't like how long it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are training and seal- ah gardening..." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a moment. "My dream for the future. Well I want to become the strongest Hokage this village has ever seen and be looked up to! I also want to make amends with someone- dattebayo."

He received a few looks from Sasuke and Sakura, though Kakashi-sensei seemed unfazed. Sasuke was wondering who he was referring to. Kakashi didn't take long to move onto Sasuke, his answer was broody and dark. Sakura was, of course, fangirling over Sasuke.

After the introductions and formalities were over Kakashi told them the truth of the graduation exam and that they were to report to training ground seven tomorrow and not to eat breakfast. After those words he vanished into a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Kurama sat in his cage. Hearing those words from Naruto had warmed him up a little. He had been upset and baring Naruto from entering his mindscape. He didn't feel too bad about it either. Who knew he could sulk like that. He finally lifted the block though. " _ **Naruto..."**_ He waited for the jinchuriki to respond. It didn't take long before the boy's excited response reached him.

"Kurama-sensei!" Naruto said as he materialized inside his mindscape in front of the massive bars of the cage. "I'm so sorry about what I said. I've been thinking and I realize that you aren't what everyone says to are. and.. and.. and-"

The fox sage raised his hand to silence Naruto. " _ **I don't blame you Naruto. Fear and uncertainty can alter ones judgment."**_ He said. He gave Naruto a light smile. " _ **We don't have to worry about that though. We have made our peace. You need to come up with a strategy for tomorrow.**_ "

Naruto blinked at him. "A strategy? Oh for the finale test... what do you think it will be?"

He knew exactly what it would be. But Naruto couldn't. He strokes his chin as if in thought. " _ **My guess would be a spar. Involving the three of you little brats. I want you to arrive early and set up traps. And don't forget to eat."**_

"But sensei, Kakashi- sensei told us not to eat."

" _ **Do you not trust my judgment Naruto? You are going into a potentially dangerous situation. Who knows what might happen. You may end up going days without food. Would you pass up an opportunity to fill yourself up? Preparation is key. Yes you will go early and set up your traps then eat. I would bring a small snack for the other two as well."**_ Kurama's gruff voice filled the sewer.

Naruto crossed his arms and thought about it. He supposed a small breakfast wouldn't hurt. And well, he did love food. "What bout the others? Wont they get stuck in my traps?"

A deep laughter shook the cage. Kurama had an oddly gleeful glint in his eyes. **_"It would be very amusing to see that happen. But as they are your team if they arrive early enough before your sensei you should tell them where the traps are. But be careful the old pervert may be listening in on your conversation. That Uchiha is already aware of your sealing abilities. Your new sensei may very well be aware of them too. That is why I am going to teach you a new one tonight."_**

Naruto's face lit up. He had been wanting to learn more seals from Kurama. "Yes!" He jumped up pumping his fist in the air like a child at a candy shop. His mind was already running wild with the possibilities. Then something accrued to him. "Wait... Kurama-sensei shouldn't I get some sleep though."

The Fox Sage's red eyes scanned him. " _ **Usually I would say yes. If you practice hard enough and get the general idea of this seal maybe you can take a nap. If not I can give you the energy you need. Physically you should be just fine. It is your mental awareness I worry for. You already lack it in some cases."**_

A scowl crossed Naruto's boyish features. "Hey! That's not fair! Damn fox. Just teach me the new seal already." Kurama chuckles and showed him a few kanji symbols.

* * *

(A.N. Sorry this is a shorter chapter. I am actually in a situation where I do not have internet at the moment and little time to write. I was going to add the fight here but that will have to wait for next time. At least you have something to look forward too. As for Naruto's sealing, much of it will come from my own imagination. unfortunately sealing was one of those things that wasn't to greatly touched upon in the actual story so there isn't the best information. Or I just didn't pay enough attention. Anyway I am hoping to be able to post more next year. Marry Christmas and have a happy new year. I will see you then.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Seven

(Sorry for the long wait. I am finally at a place where I can start writing again. Please don't expect me to update a lot. I'm not always at a place where I can sit down and write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.)

* * *

Chapter Five: Team Seven

Naruto dipped his brush into the ink catching the scent of his blood mixed in. He brought the fine bristles and drew the last stroke in the seal. His traps were set and all he had to do now was eat a small breakfast and wait for the others. The sun was starting to rise. The darkness of night was giving way to the first rays of day.

He yawned and leaned against one of the three thick poles in the training ground. He had been up all night learning a new seal and setting traps all around the training ground. Many of the trees had seals on them. Some explosive, others structure altering seals, and there were a few of the new ones. He wasn't sure they would be completely sound though. He hadn't had much time to actually work on them.

Many of the seals he had put up were incomplete. They would act as decoys. If Kakashi-sensei caught on it would be hard to find the real ones from the fake ones. There were only minor differences in them. If all went to plan Kakashi wouldn't have the time to stop and see if it was real or not.

With a loud yawn Naruto slipped into his mindscape. "Hey, Kurama-sensei?" The fox sage looked at him and nodded letting him know he could go on. "Well I was wondering, if you're the Nine Tailed Fox then why do you look like a human?"

Kurama blinked a few times. He sat up straight and sighed, " _ **This is an illusion. I took on this form so I wouldn't frighten you so you could trust me easier. But... if you would like I can take on my true form. Just be warned I am terrifying.**_ "

Naruto snorted, "I'm not afraid of you fox."

The great nine tails's eye twitched at that comment. " _ **L** **ittle brat**_." He growled. " _ **Behold my true glory!**_ " In a puff of hot smoke Kurama returned to normal. He eclipsed Naruto ten fold. His massive tails swayed behind his foxy form. Naruto stared in awe as he beheld the beautiful terror that Kurama truly was. His rustic orange fur covered his whole body. His teeth were like massive swords. He was a monster. Naruto understood now. If he had seen this form at first he would never have trusted Kurama so easily. He swallowed then smiled. "Awe-some!"

A deep chuckle left the fox, it was booming to Naruto. " _ **Now you know.**_ " He stretched out and sighed. " _ **Ah, that's much better. Wretched human form**_."

* * *

Some time later Sasuke and Sakura arrived. Naruto was slouched sleeping against a tree. Sasuke looked down at him curiously. This was one of the few nights he hadn't actually stalked him. But as it was close to the meeting time he had to wake Naruto. He approached the jinchuriki and kicked his leg.

Naruto sprung up and looked around like a crazy animal only with a kunai in hand. Sasuke had to jump back in order to avoid injury. "Hey dobe! Stop it, it's just me."

Naruto rubs his eyes, "Oh sorry Sasuke." He yawns loudly. "What time is it?"

"Six thirty." Sakura said. "Kakashi said to meet here at seven. How long have you been here?" She was hovering around Sasuke like a tired love sick puppy. They both looked tired.

Naruto yawned again. "All night." He stretched his arms letting them pop in places. He noticed the surprised looks of his new teammates. "What? I had to set up some traps. In fact I need to tell you about my plan."

Sasuke almost scoffed at Naruto until he remembered the way they fought against Mizuki. "Did you set up those weird seals?"

Naruto looked around and leaned in close. "Yeah, I have a new one that you guys should avoid. I don't have full control over it yet... I probably shouldn't be using it but... Well I'm sure Kakashi-sensei can take it. He is a jonin." He scratched his head. He hoped he didn't hurt anyone. "Anyway, we should have some time before he shows up. So I'll show you where I've hidden some of the traps. Not all of them just in case he is watching. I'll be careful not to get you stuck in them."

* * *

There were many things running through Sasuke's and Sakura's minds. Sasuke wasn't too surprised as he had a general idea of what Naruto could do. Sakura on the other hand was rather baffled. She had never paid much attention to him. His quiet attitude near the end of the semester was welcomed in her mind and of no concern. Now she was seeing his true colors. He wasn't as stupid as she first believed.

Sasuke, as they followed Naruto through the forested area, wondered if Naruto's stupid front was all a front. A facade created to mask a greater understanding of the shinobi arts. His mind wondered through what he had witnessed throughout the years. He narrowed his eyes, this development was only recent. Something had changed within the blond kid. He still wasn't up to his level as far as smarts and skill went. But there was no denying that he was skilled in what he did know.

He gazed at Naruto as they sat back down to wait for their sensei. The closer he got to Naruto the more he would learn. He should keep him in his sight.

* * *

Kakashi watched the little brats sit and talk to each other. He had come early to visit the memorial stone like he always does. It was early in the morning so he wasn't expecting any of the little genin to be here. So it was a big surprise when he heard someone in the trees. Using every bit of stealth training he had under his belt; Kakashi suppressed his chakra and hid in the tree branches.

What he saw was rather, interesting. In the report the Hokage had given him it had said Naruto had skill with seals. He was able to detect the one he had placed on the floor at the academy. But seeing the skill of the young Uzumaki was enlightening. It brought a flood of memories, of his sensei working on his own various creations. Naruto was an Uzumaki so it shouldn't be to surprising.

What didn't quite add up was the amount of preparation Naruto was putting into this. The kid wasn't even supposed to know what the challenge was. He said it was survival. Not a fight. Maybe the kid had done some research.

Kakashi scratched his chin over the mask. He was curious to see how good Naruto was. From the reports from the academy Naruto had a horrible track record. It made him wonder how he could have improved so drastically over the last few months.

* * *

After briefing the others and showing them where his traps where Naruto escaped into his mind. He sat down and closed his eyes to enter a meditative state. Kurama appeared before him. The giant fox's tails were swaying behind him like branches of a tree. "So... do you think we can do it?"

Kurama let out a deep humming sound that shook Naruto's mindscape. " _ **There is a chance, if you work together.**_ " Naruto folded his arms and narrowed his eyes in thought. " _ **Is something wrong Naruto?**_ "

"Kurama-sensei... How do you know so much about this test?"

The great fox chuckled, "well Naruto, my last jinchuriki was close to your sensei's sensei. She was told all about it by him."

"Oh."

Some time passed, Naruto meditated the whole time. When he realized his sensei was late his eyes flashed open. "Where is he? Is he always going to be late?"

Sasuke looked over at him. "Hn." Naruto's eye twitched slightly. That smug bastard.

His eyes fell on Sakura who looked as annoyed as Naruto felt. "Jeez what is his deal?" She said.

Another twenty minutes passed. The another ten. And finally the silver haired jonin arrived. "Yo."

"You're Late!" Sakura and Naruto both bellowed at him. He seemed unabashed.

"You see a black cat crossed my path. I had to take the long way around."

Kurama stirred in Naruto's mind. "What a load of crap." He mumbled as Kakashi went over the rules and brushed off the uproar when he said only two could pass, or none at all.

Naruto thought back to what Kurama had been saying. The Fox knew a lot more then he was telling him. Oh well, he had a bell to get. His fingers itched towards his kunai. Kakashi waved his hand, "you can start." Naruto pulled out his kunai and jumped towards his new sensei while Sasuke and Sakura jumped away and concealed themselves in the bushes. Kakashi-sensei countered him with blinding speed and Naruto ended up with his own weapon pointed at his head.

"Shinobi lesson number one, taijutsu." Kakashi threw the weapon aside and pushed Naruto forward. Naruto jumped away right away. Kurama's voice invaded his mind to tell him to look for a weak spot in Kakashi's defense.

Naruto eyed Kakashi. The jonin reached back into his weapons pouch. Naruto tensed expecting him to draw a kunai. Instead he dramatically pulled out an orange covered book. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "what? What's with the book?"

Kakashi looked at him like the answer was obvious. "Well, to find out what happens next."

' _He's underestimating me Kurama-sensei._ ' Naruto thought towards his biju. He could feel the fox shift in his cage.

' ** _Don't let it get to you Naruto. Stay calm, remember you have a plan of attack. Draw him towards your seals and the other two. You need to push him into the new one_.** ' Kurama said. His voice was calming and helped Naruto take a deep breath. His eyes focused on Kakashi. On the way he stood and moved. He seemed content to let Naruto make the first move.

Naruto's muscles tensed up, he attacked, engaging Kakashi in a taijutsu fight. Every single one of his attacks was stopped by a single hand. Naruto knew now that Kakashi, even with a book out, was not going to be easy. He went to strike again... but a split second later Kakashi was not there. ' _ **Behind you!**_ ' Naruto didn't have time to counter.

He looked behind himself. "Never let your opponent get behind you." Kakashi struck his fingers going right up Naruto's ass. He yelled out and jumped away right into the small lake.

The chilly water surrounded him. He closed his eyes. ' _This isn't good sensei._ '

Kurama warmed Naruto up. ' ** _You can't defeat him on your own_.** ' he said. Naruto agreed and swam towards the tree line. He got out of the water and looked over at Kakashi who had noticed him. He retreated into the trees as fast as he could. He stopped by one of his traps. ' ** _I'm going to dry you off. Try not to be to alarmed by the heat_.** ' The next moment steam rose off of himself. His body heated up but an instant later his cloths were dry and toasty.

He strained his ears to listen for his sensei. He looked in all direction's even up and down. No sign of him. Then he heard Sakura scream. ' _He's picking us off one by one..._ ' this was bad. He needed to gather them up. Sneakily he made his way deeper into the trees. He avoided his traps. He found Sakura on the ground basically passed up.

 **' _She's under a genjutsu._ ' **Kurama's voice entered his mind. He directed Naruto on how to break it. A few seconds later Sakura slowly woke up. Naruto helped her up.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah... That must have been a genjutsu. Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know but we have to find him." he stood up and looked around. "Follow me and stay close, remember that I rigged this place with traps."

He guided her through the trees. It took them a minute but they found Sasuke, buried to his neck in the ground. Naruto smirked. "Hey, you're going six feet under a bit prematurely right?" He narrowly dodged the hit Sakura sent his way. "Lets did him out."

Sasuke was glaring at him. "Naruto, I thought you set up traps, why aren't any of them going off?"

Naruto blinked, "Kakashi-sensei is really good. He avoided my trap at the academy he could have already found them. We need to lure him into it."

The last Uchiha bit his lip. "Why are we working together? Only two of us will get through."

"Well... um..." Naruto thought for a moment. "none of us will pass if we don't work together. He's to strong and smart. I need your help." He was reluctant to say it. But there was no other way. Sasuke considered his words for a bit before he accepted them. Sakura was weak but Naruto could at least do something.

"Fine, what's your plan."

* * *

Kakashi was watching them and listening to their plan. In his mind they had already passed the test. They were working as a team. But he needed to see how they could pull off the trap. He already knew where all the traps were he had sent a clone to find every one of them and deactivate them. He had to admit that Naruto was surprisingly good a seals for how young he was. He also had the foresight to make fake seals to distract from the real ones. Then again... Kakashi knew who his parents were.

He could already tell who the weakest link was. Sakura, she had book smarts but she was to consumed with Sasuke. She was hardly even listening to Naruto's plan. If this were a real mission she could be putting them both in danger. Naruto came next, he had remarkable budding skills that he could develop further. Sasuke was full of natural talent but he was too conceited. They needed to find their balance.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Naruto was drawing something in the dirt but he had moved so he was blocking it from sight. Their voices had also lowered. Had they spotted him. Naruto wiped away what he was drawing and stood. He nodded to the other two then took off towards the clearing. Sasuke stood and looked right up at him. So they had noticed, how unfortunate. He dodged the fireball sent his way by Sasuke.

A quick water canon put out the fire and he escaped in the steam. Sasuke and Sakura were hot on his heals. He could easily outrun them but decided to give them a chance. He noticed pretty early on that they were leading him towards Naruto. He jumped the opposite way over their heads to see if they could easily adjust their strategy.

Sasuke was the first to recover. He instantly tried to get him to go back towards the clearing. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "you're going to have to try harder Sasuke." He went on the offensive and kicked the Uchiha back. He had to dodge the kunai Sakura threw at him. Diverted a kick from Sasuke. They were keeping him on the defensive. Good in this case.

Slowly they backed him into the clearing. His foot snagged on something. Suddenly he felt heavy. His one eye looked down. There was a small seal only big enough for his foot. It felt like it was trying to pull him to the ground. He jumped out of that one. But there was another larger and stronger one. He stopped moving and looked around.

There were dozens of the small seals. From what he could tell at a glance they all had various strengths. They had managed to get him in the trap. Naruto reached out and grabbed the bells before rolling away from him. He smirks at him. "got them sensei."

It was a faulty strategy but it had worked well enough. He gave them an eye smile. "Congratulations. You all pass."

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling of his room. He had not been expecting what their sensei had told them. About the marmoreal stone and the test they took. Teamwork was important to their new sensei. It seems he had done the right thing. He entered his mindscape. Walking down the flooded corridors was easy. The dim massive room came to him. The comforting red glow of Kurama's cage greeted him along with the foxy grin on Kurama's face.

" _ **You did amazing today Naruto.**_ " he lowered his body so he could be face to face with Naruto. " _ **Though you are aware that he went incredibly easy on you, right?**_ "

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I could tell he is way better then he made it seem... I'm just glad we passed." He sat down in the water. He looked at the cage, the rustic bars seemed so much more meaningful now that he knew what Kurama truly was. But it also mad him sad. He did think Kurama deserved that. He reached out and touched one of the thick bars. "Don't you hate being behind there?"

Kurama chuckled. It sent ripples through the low water. Kurama smiled at Naruto. Even in the past with the right persuasion Naruto was still kindhearted. " _ **I don't like being locked up. But for now it is all we can do.**_ " He sat back up and swayed his nine tails about.

Naruto let go of the bar. "Can't I remove it?"

" ** _Not yet. You don't have the means to release me from the cage. Besides you would need very special training in order to control my chakra_** _ **easily**._ " Naruto thought it over for a bit.

"So I can control your chakra?"

Kurama nodded, " _ **Yes but it will be hard and you are not at the right point yet.**_ " His tails laid flat behind himself. " _ **Naruto, we should continue to work on your seals. The gravity altering seals aren't complete yet. Neither are your structure seals. We will perfect those before we move onto anything else. Besides you can use the gravity seals for training.**_ "

Naruto blinked a few times, "really?" He asked.

" _ **Yes you can use them cause extra drag on yourself to build up your endurance and strength faster. Basically the same concept as leg weights. I've seen it done with the Uzumaki before.**_ "

"Cool, dattebayo! lets get started!" He left his mindscape and went right back to studying the seals.

* * *

The weeks went by fast. Between intense training, by himself and with his team, and missions Naruto felt like the time flew by. He had to be careful with showing how much knowledge he really had. He felt a lot smarter then he used to be. His skills in sealing had become amazing on an armature level. He had barely been able to perfect his two main seals, well the only two Kurama had taught him so far.

He could now make his gravity seals make everything lighter to varying degrees as well as heavier. He had trapped Sasuke in on and the Uchiha couldn't even stand up because of the strength of the seal. He had been very satisfied with those results and had laughed a lot at him. After Sasuke had thoroughly kicked his ass showing him that he still wasn't on par with Sasuke's fighting skills.

Naruto tried even harder after his defeat to become better. Day after day he would practice, often times with Sasuke. Sometimes the Uchiha's cockiness really got on his nerves. But what did he expect?

All training aside, now they were heading to the Hokage's office. Soon to receive their first C-Class mission.

* * *

A.N. This seriously took me forever. Whenever I had some time I would sit down and write but yeah. Literally like six months later. Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take that long. Let me know what you think.


End file.
